redpowercore_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Evolution (series)
Minecraft evolution is a series started on march 2 2018 it is one of his most popular series and one that for now seems discontinued. History The seires was thought of by blue who in turn told red his idea red seemed to like the idea but did his own tweaks to what he liked and it was released a while after with blue editing of 6 of the videos and red doing the others you can usually tell as red focuses more on jump cuts time lapses adding/cutting out lines and put commentary over timelapses while blue likes to add hidden things adding Easter eggs making jokes And earrape Popularity This series is one of if not his most popular seires excluding total war games And gains around 10 to 17 likes on average Episode 1 Episode One begins with a very awkward conversation between red and blue for about 1 minute with blue explaining the series and saying he's a pro at this version and calling red a noob red declines this however they then talk about using element animations music for something they walk over a hill and look over what will eventually be red home/city area with them looking at the view with red looking at a cow and explaining THERES A COW ! in a very high pitch voice they start to chop down trees after red crafts the wood into planks they see a rose and talk about them being remove and how they are better than poppy's before discussing other tings Minecraft has changed they see a hill with tons of cows before going over and punching stuff despite the fact it was on peaceful and there is no hunger system this is were the editing begins with them punching a cow its utters are shown and a censor bar go's across the screen with red says utters then a picture of utters follows with red then saying we need shelter and a Minecraft house popping on the screen they go down to a beach and punch a second cow with red going I want to with a loud bleep followed by the word cow red starts cutting down more wood with blue telling him to get some coal before night then red says I think I am go with it edited to a very high pitch then red says kid friendly channel and to stop saying thick which blue did not say up until this point blue then yells thick with a edit to make it very deep later as they are getting wood blue tells red not to get his screen moist which red tells him to stop being moist instead blue then claims he is only moist 30% of the time what this means is unknown they play a game were blue controls the mouse for a while and red controls the keyboard later as the sun sets they build a shelter but it gets too dark to see they eventually find coal and place torches everywhere they organize the inside of the house Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10